


嬛嬛传3-5

by lanmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanmo/pseuds/lanmo





	嬛嬛传3-5

3.

沐浴用膳过后，吴亦嬛静静倚靠在床头。

“主子，时辰不早了，您歇着吧？”吴府跟来的贴身丫鬟小琦轻声劝道。

揉了揉还酸痛着的腰肢，吴亦嬛顺从地躺进被子里，思绪万千。

那个雨夜，那把折扇，这也许就是缘分吧，罢了罢了，既然木已成舟，又被他弄巧成拙地给皇帝抓住了把柄，就好好的服侍在后宫之中吧。

说起这后宫，因皇朝新建，商祺平日里公务颇为繁忙，加之他对妃嫔的容貌气质和脾气秉性要求都极高，故后宫之中妃嫔虽多，真正入得他眼的却没几个。而乐妃就是不入眼的那一类，可他家中势力不容小觑，商祺无法只得封了这么一位不受宠的贵妃，好在他一直还算婉静贤淑，未生过什么事端。

又到了冬日赏梅时，这日吴亦嬛站在高高的院墙之内，正望着一处出神，一个阴柔的男声打断了他：“这位姐姐也是来看花的吗，敢问姐姐故乡何处？”

“嫔妾南粤之地大理寺府吴亦嬛。”

“原是久闻大名的嬛嫔姐姐啊，”来人顿了顿：“在下乐涟，日后还望姐姐多多照拂了。”

“乐妃娘娘客气了。”吴亦嬛回以温柔的笑容。

花园之内，

“皇兄您看那花儿多漂亮啊！”活泼可爱的小公主边说边跃跃欲试的要去摘花，乐涟忙摘了一朵递给小公主，小公主看了他一眼嘟着嘴说：“我不要你的花，我要嬛娘娘给我摘！”

商祺哈哈笑道：“丫头年纪不大倒是挺会挑人，嬛嬛来，你给她摘。”

吴亦嬛笑了笑，走到梅花树下挑了一朵给小公主戴在头上，小公主高兴的搂着他亲了亲脸颊。

起身时吴亦嬛耳鬓也多了一朵花，商祺笑道：“爱妃可真是人比花娇。”

“皇上说笑了。”吴亦嬛手指拢了拢鬓边发丝，面颊浮上一抹红晕。

“六哥哥你来啦！”随着小公主的视线望去，来人与皇帝样貌八分相似，但因着年纪小些更显少年意气的丰神俊朗。

“商濡参见皇兄及众位娘娘。”把怀里的小公主放下，商濡微一抱拳后，抬起头看到鬓边戴花的吴亦嬛不禁微微一愣。

“皇兄，这位…娘娘不知是？”

商祺得意的环上吴亦嬛的腰肢：“嬛嫔之美只应天上有，今日你可是瞧着了。”

吴亦嬛脸上红晕又添几分，轻轻推开皇上不老实的手，给王爷见礼道：“亦嬛参见六爷。”

“皇嫂不必多礼。”商濡想伸手去扶又发觉不妥只得略微尴尬的收身回来。

乐涟在一旁附和的笑着，眼中的神色晦暗不明。

二月乍暖还寒，屋中炭火仍烧的通红。商祺近来难得有空，晌午过后，便来到碎玉轩与吴亦嬛下棋。

商祺看着自己的黑子掉入陷阱，低笑一声：“嬛嬛棋艺越发见长了。”

吴亦嬛还从未赢过，能让皇上吃瘪，心情也是极好，展颜笑道：“多亏皇上悉心教导。”

看着他得意的小模样，商祺勾唇一笑，不紧不慢又落一子，恰巧破了吴亦嬛设下的陷阱。

吴亦嬛略微惊讶，专注地盯着商祺这招险棋细细思索着。

商祺脸上笑意更深，也不打断他，端起桌案上的茶慢条斯理地品味起来。

小琦见皇上和主子棋逢对手，暗笑着端上一盘新鲜出炉的糕点。

思绪被一股浓香打断，忽然觉着有些透不过气来，胃里也难受地翻搅着，昏昏沉沉的泛起晕眩，指间夹着的白玉子掉落在棋盘上，发出清脆的声响。

“嬛嬛！”

商祺连忙将险些倒下的人搂入怀里，吴亦嬛只能靠在他怀里低低地气喘着。

“快宣太医！”

小琦连忙奔出门外遣人往太医院传唤。

商祺小心翼翼地将他打横抱向床边，吴亦嬛躺在床上稍微缓解了些，眼前也渐渐清明起来。

商祺拂了拂他额前的碎发，紧握住冰凉的手担忧道：“如何？”

吴亦嬛感受着手上的温暖，嘴角牵出一抹强笑，“没事，可能是有些累了。”

商祺伸出一只手掌覆上他的眼睛：“闭眼，休息一下。”

吴亦嬛乖乖的闭上眼睛，长长的睫毛划过手心，像是在心上挠了几下，商祺将吴亦嬛的手引到唇边吻了吻，惹得他睫毛颤动。

于太医很快就到了，看到皇上也在，便敛了敛急切的情绪，小心地为吴亦嬛把着脉。

片刻后，“恭喜皇上，恭喜娘娘，此乃喜脉。”

商祺眼中一亮：“果真？”

“微臣再三确诊，娘娘确是喜脉，已有两个多月的身孕。”

商祺放心下来，周身紧绷的气氛也缓了些许：“好，下去领赏。”

小琦也跟在太医身后，欢喜地退下了。

商祺手掌隔着被子轻抚着吴亦嬛的小腹，抑制不住地喜道：“朕连日的努力果然没有白费，我们有皇儿了。”

吴亦嬛被这说法逗得脸上微红，此时看到商祺因为自己有了身孕如此高兴，心里也是说不出的满足。

想着想着，一只手掌又覆上了他的眼睛。

“睡会儿吧。”

吴亦嬛拿开他的手，瞄了眼桌案，“那盘棋还没下完呢。”

商祺轻笑，干脆也褪了外袍上床，将他搂入怀里。

“等你睡醒了再下也不迟，就算你不想休息，我们的皇儿也该累了。”

吴亦嬛被他一口一个“皇儿”逗笑，也不再纠结，安心地靠在商祺怀里入睡。

 

4.

初夏时节，翠绿盎然，吴亦嬛小心的托着腰腹在小琦的搀扶下缓步走在御花园中，此时远处却突然蹿出一只小雪狐猛扑到身上，吓的他瞬间跌倒在地，莹白的腕子上也被抓出几道红痕。

“来人啊！快宣太医！”小琦看着吴亦嬛身下渗出的些微血迹惊慌失措，擦着他额头上细密的冷汗。

“嬛妃？”恰巧经过此地的商濡听到呼喊快步赶来，看了看吴亦嬛苍白的脸色，商濡顾不得礼节赶忙把人打横抱起，对着丫鬟焦急道：“快去寻太医，我先送娘娘回宫！”

小琦慌得行了一礼急忙跑走了。

吴亦嬛无力的靠在商祺怀中，心内又惊又怕。

于墨序随着丫鬟疾步跨进碎玉轩，看到床榻旁的商濡，顿了顿道：“还请王爷移步外室，便于微臣诊治。”

商濡看了几眼痛的闷哼的吴亦嬛，担忧地走了出去。

“亦嬛别怕，你放松身体，我来看看。”于墨序再也不掩担忧心疼之色，把了把脉又看了看吴亦嬛的下身后立刻开始施针。

“墨序哥哥，你一定要保住我的孩子！”吴亦嬛虚弱的拽着于墨序的衣袖恳求道。

看着服下药昏睡过去的人，施针完毕的于墨序擦了擦自己额头上的汗，松了一口气。

待悠悠转醒，吴亦嬛先是急忙摸了摸隆起的腹部，而后看到守在身边的商祺便抓住他的手：“皇上…求您一定要查明此事！”

商祺安抚的把他抱入怀中拍了拍脊背：“嬛嬛莫怕，朕自会给你一个交代。只是现在身子要紧，先修养好，不想其他的了。”

想说些什么终究还是未再开口，吴亦嬛点了点头躺回床榻之上。

过了几日，乐涟前来。

“姐姐，听闻你前几日被狐狸抓伤又受了惊吓，妹妹特来看望。”

“妹妹有心了，我已无大碍，只再修养些时日便可。”

“呦瞧姐姐这腕子上的抓痕，唉也不知是打哪儿来的贱狐狸成了精竟是如此胆大。”乐涟顿了顿，笑着拿过身后丫鬟呈上的一盒香膏：“此乃妹妹特意为姐姐寻来的祛疤妙药，姐姐只需隔些时日在抓痕处涂抹一番用不了多久即可痊愈。”

吴亦嬛接过香膏闻了闻，随后褪下手上的一个金镶九凤戏珠手镯，巧笑道：“真是劳烦妹妹了，前些日子我得了个新鲜玩儿意，妹妹若是喜欢便送予你。”

“姐姐真是太客气了，那妹妹便收下了。”

“主子，小琦去问过太医院了，这香膏没什么大问题，只是您身子太虚，太医说还是少用为妙。”

吴亦嬛留意着又好生静养了些时日，转眼间到了盛夏，八月怀胎本就辛苦，加之天气闷热更惹得人愈发懒怠起来。

这日略略动过几口晚膳，吴亦嬛便怏怏地没了胃口，身子娇懒得不想动可也不敢一味贪睡，便拿了本闲书倚在贵妃榻上随意读着，小琦侍立在一旁，执着一面玉扇轻轻挥动，时不时拿着柄白犀麈驱赶蚊蝇。

吴亦嬛读了半页书却只觉闷热烦躁静不下心，抬眼看到桌上水晶缸里湃着的果子便馋嘴起来，立时来了兴致开口唤道：“小琦，你把那沙瓤的西瓜捡两块与我尝尝。”

小琦手下扇子不停，只笑着应道：“哎哟我的好主子，于太医说了您现在这身子可吃不得凉东西，您要是饿了，我吩咐御膳房给您做一碗最爱的荷叶甜汤如何？”

“甜腻腻的，谁吃那东西？”吴亦嬛微仰起头拽住小琦的衣袖娇声催促道：“好小琦，只吃一块不打紧的，我实在热得受不住了。”

主子若撒起娇来实是没人能扛得住，小琦正犹豫着要去取西瓜，商祺便大踏步着进了门。

“嬛嬛要吃什么？”

小琦忙跪下行礼，吴亦嬛也挣扎着要下榻请安，却被皇上不容分说地摁着躺回原处。

吴亦嬛侧头看了眼外室服侍的下人，嗔道：“怎的皇上来了也不早些通报一声？”

商祺把吴亦嬛上身揽在怀中，低头与他面贴着面逗弄道：“朕特地嘱咐他们不许吵嚷，好看看嬛嬛又想背着朕偷偷干些什么坏事！”

吴亦嬛绯红着面颊扭过脸去不看他，商祺轻抚着怀中美人隆起的腹部也不言语。

半晌，吴亦嬛不自在地扭了扭身子：“怪热的，皇上别摸了。”

商祺心情大好地附到吴亦嬛耳边调笑道：“那正好，御花园里新修的那个池子今日刚把温泉水引来，朕这就带爱妃去消消暑气？”

吴亦嬛听着皇上如此描述也有几分意动，商祺见他不甚抗拒，也不唤下人进来，便一把将人抱起，吩咐小琦跟上，往御花园行去。

皇上的行为自是违拗不得，可吴亦嬛面皮单薄也禁不住来往宫人好奇的目光，索性把脸埋在商祺的衣襟里，只露出两只红透了的耳朵。小琦双手捧着换洗衣饰并各种杂物跟在皇上身后，抬头挺胸地十分得意，哪宫娘娘能像自家主子这般好又深得圣上恩宠？

幸而这池子距碎玉轩也不太远，商祺抱着吴亦嬛来到池边，看着水上蒸腾的白气，头也不回地吩咐道：“小琦，你把东西放下就去外面守着吧。”

小琦低声应着便老实退下了。

 

5.

转过花园，露出一个亭子，只见四面都是光华的岩石墙壁，种着些奇花异草，上方也不是平常的屋顶，而是个巨大的亭台，亭台下方中心，温泉正散发着热气。

“这是…在皇宫？”

“怎么，不认识了？”商祺好笑的看着他的反应，抱着他走了过去，小心的放到温泉旁边的一张暖玉榻上。

天气炎热，吴亦嬛只着了件单薄的白色里衣，商祺悄悄的解下了他的腰带，领口向两侧敞开，两个漂亮的红缨微微挺立在白皙的胸膛上若隐若现，浑圆雪白的肚皮衬的人越发的温柔可爱。

商祺手指探进他的衣领里，忧在好奇的打量着温泉构造的吴亦嬛回过神来，刚要开口推拒，便被商祺一个吻堵住。

一吻结束时，吴亦嬛整个人趴在那宽阔的胸膛上直喘气，唇瓣上残存的暧昧银色更添几分情欲。

商祺粗重的呼吸撒在他颈侧，湿润灼热的舌尖轻轻舔去了那银丝。

吴亦嬛眼神已有些迷离，抬起头张口咬住商祺下巴，似羞恼又似泄愤。

那一咬并没带上多少力气，下颚的酥麻感似乎瞬间传至四肢百骸，让商祺舒爽不已，身体的温度也随即升到了另一个高度。

脱下所有衣物，手臂跨过他的膝弯，商祺抱着他进入水池。温热的水流包裹着身体，瞬间体内的暑热之气也被带走了几分，吴亦嬛舒服的略微喟叹一声，商祺侧头再次含住那嫣红柔软的唇瓣，这次却只是轻轻的舔咬，舌尖在唇上流连着。

这样的吻有种不同的感觉，吴亦嬛似是觉得不满足，唇又张开些许，湿热的气息吞吐而出，还带着些羞涩的舌尖小心翼翼的动了动，气息交缠间，情愫蔓延开來，让两人都有些迫不及待。

商祺带着细茧的拇指摩挲着他的唇角，吴亦嬛双手不觉的揽上他的脖颈，美眸微闭，带着紧张又期待。

重重喘息了一声，商祺双手护住他的腰腹，由上而下打量着怀里主动的人。

此刻白皙柔嫩的肌肤在温泉和情欲的滋润下染上醉人的粉红，为那绝世姿容又添几分艳丽和魅惑，仿佛下凡的谪仙在偷食禁果，羞涩又期待，让人看着就食指大动。

身体的燥热上升到前所未有的程度，仅仅只是前戏便已经让商祺难耐不已，而那几声压抑着的喘息又是一种别样的诱惑。

商祺深深的吸了口气，眼睛有些发红，伸手抱住他的肩膀转过身，双手急切的落在腰间，轻抚着隆起的肚腹，“坐到我身上来。”

“唔……”

腰间的触摸让吴亦嬛身体忍不住有些闪躲，脖子缩了缩，轻哼了一声，迷迷糊糊的听着他像命令又像情话低喃的声音，大脑未动，身体却已经先听话的动了起來。

带着热气的吻，好似烙印一般落在漂亮的蝴蝶骨上，吸吮啃咬着，商祺伸出一只手把玩着前面含苞待放的红缨，美妙的触感让他爱不释手，嗅着那一丝丝散发出来的奶香气，手掌时轻时重的揉捏爱抚着。

“嗯~唔…”吴亦嬛有些难耐的动了动身子，靠在身后人的怀里，头微微仰着，呼吸也重了许多，压抑的喘息越來越急促，贝齿轻咬着红唇，潮红的脸颊上也带着些隐忍。

如此神情却更添别样的风情和诱惑，带着一种禁欲的味道。

商祺轻笑着，低沉的嗓音诱惑的响在吴亦嬛耳侧，“嬛嬛，叫出來吧，朕喜欢听你情动时的声音。”

“啊~好热…嗯…”

商祺下身越发的粗大，手指伸到一旁小几上挖了块脂膏，涂抹在自己下身，一下一下磨蹭着吴亦嬛的穴口边缘，一些温泉水也跟着他的动作涌进了小穴，惹得怀里人全身都轻微颤抖起来。

“嗯~别…别，那里，进来…”吴亦嬛难耐的喘息着，胸膛不觉的微微挺立起来，头向后又仰了些，双腿紧绷，声音沙哑醉人，多了些欲拒还迎的味道。

“那里是哪里？这里吗？”商祺又笑了两声，硕大的灼热挺进了湿润的穴口，快速抽动起来。

“啊~慢一点……嗯…”吴亦嬛禁不住呻吟出声，紧绷的双腿也合拢着微微曲起，脚趾蜷缩起來。

一波又一波用力的撞击袭来，吴亦嬛一手环着腹部，一手紧紧抓着旁边的池壁边沿，随着商祺的动作仿佛在水中游动了起来，直到二人都同时发出一声高亢又满足的叹息，滚烫的精液才射进了后穴。

此时吴亦嬛已经全身绵软，卡着一口气几乎无法动弹，只剩下胸膛和腹部不断的起伏着。

商祺喘息几下后，亲亲他的脸颊，那释放的灼热还留在他体内，“嬛嬛怕是要把朕变成那从此君王不早朝的昏君了。”

吴亦嬛已经无力害羞，喘息着张了张口，“皇上…我想洗澡。”

被情欲浸染的动人嗓音再次唤醒了刚刚释放的欲望。

感觉后面的灼热又胀大起來，吴亦嬛身子一僵，双手想要去推开商祺，却是连抬都抬不起来，只得摇摇头“唔，不要了。”

好不容易才终于停下來，吴亦嬛此刻只想躺着不动，好好睡一觉。

商祺满足的亲亲他的后肩，手指轻柔的撩开他鬓侧的湿发，“累了？”

吴亦嬛干脆闭眼装睡，不开口说话。

商祺愉悦的笑着，把他翻身抱了起來，吴亦嬛一惊，赶紧睁开眼睛。

商祺低头吻了吻他的眼睛，“别怕，朕给你清洗一下，不然会生病的。”说着手指扣挖出了后穴里残留的精液，又撩起温泉水沾了点香露慢慢清洁着他的全身。

舒服的叹息一声，吴亦嬛不知不觉的睡了过去。

\------  
十月怀胎，吴亦嬛得一女，商祺赐名龙玥，听太医们说此次产子虽是有惊无险，但终究体质太过虚弱，难免会落下些病根。

商祺心疼的抚了抚还未醒来的人苍白的面颊，柔声语道，“就快到嬛嬛的生辰了，朕也该好好为你操办一下。”


End file.
